fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Supra MK IV
Equipped with a''' Twin Turbo 2JZ-GTE Engine', '''Bomex Body Kit, Stage 3-T-4 Turbo '''and a '''Dual Wet-Shot Nitrous-Engage', Dominic Toretto fled with it after crashing his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, after Brian O'Conner handed his car keys to him, claiming he owed him a 10 second car. In the movie, Jesse referred to spending $15,000-$20,000 on this car. In reality, there was over $80,000 dollars invested in the Supra. ''The Fast and the Furious The 1994 Toyota Supra was Brian's second car in The Fast and the Furious. '' 'The Fast and the Furious'' Il 1994 Toyota Supra era la seconda auto di Brian a The Fast and the Furious. He obtained it when his Eclipse was destroyed by Johnny Tran. Ha conseguito quando il suo Eclipse è stato distrutto da Johnny Tran. When he first obtains the vehicle, it appears to be just an old rusted Supra that they got from a junk yard, after closer inspection they found that most of the car was in relatively good condition and would be worth restoring. La prima volta che ottiene il veicolo, sembra essere solo un vecchio arrugginito Supra che hanno ottenuto da un deposito di rottami, dopo un esame più attento hanno scoperto che la maggior parte delle auto era in condizioni relativamente buone e varrebbe la pena di ripristino. Dominic Toretto spends about $15,000-$20,000 on restoring the engine itself. Dominic Toretto spende circa $ 10,000 - $ 15,000 per il ripristino del motore stesso. A very unique vehicle considering it's Lamborghini DiablCandy pearl orange paint and unique vinyl. Un veicolo molto particolare considerando che è Lamborghini DiablCandy perla vernice arancione e vinile unico. After a complete overhaul of the vehicle it has 544 bhp @ 6800rpm's, easily able to beat a Ferrari, during a, would-be, test run. Dopo una revisione completa del veicolo che ha 544 CV @ 6800rpm di, facilmente in grado di battere una Ferrari, nel corso di una, aspirante, esecuzione dei test. It is later seen being driven by Brian O' Conner at Race Wars, but, seemingly, did not take part in any races. Si è poi visto essere guidato da Brian O 'Conner a guerre razziali, ma, apparentemente, non ha preso parte a tutte le gare. Brian and Mia use the Supra to rescue Vince from the semi-truck in the desert. Brian e Mia utilizzano la Supra per salvare Vince dal semi-camion nel deserto. Returning to Los Angeles and confronting Dominic, Brian uses the car to chase down Johnny Tran and his cousin, Lance, when they do a drive by in an attempt to kill Dom, but instead kill Jesse. Tornando a Los Angeles e di confronto Dominic, Brian usa l'auto per inseguire Johnny Tran e suo cugino, Lance, quando fanno un drive da nel tentativo di uccidere Dom, ma invece di uccidere Jesse. Brian chases them through the suburbs of Los Angeles, avoiding gunfire. Brian li insegue attraverso i sobborghi di Los Angeles, evitando spari. Dom manages to knock Lance off his dirt bike and down a hill. Dom riesce a battere Lance fuori la sua bici della sporcizia e giù per una collina. Brian shoots Johnny causing him to fall off his bike, seemingly, killing him. Brian spara Johnny facendolo cadere dalla bicicletta, apparentemente, uccidendolo. He tells a pedestrian to call 911 and follows Dom to a red light. Dice un pedone di chiamare il 911 e segue Dom ad una luce rossa. Dom tells Brian how he used to race there during high school. Dom racconta Brian come era solito correre lì durante il liceo. Using the rail road track down the road as a finsh line. Utilizzando la ferrovia rintracciare la strada come una linea finsh. Midway through the race, they both realize that a train coming. A metà gara, entrambi si rendono conto che un treno in arrivo. Right as the train passes they dodge it with only a few inches between them and the train. Proprio mentre il treno passa hanno schivare con solo pochi centimetri tra loro e il treno. Just as everything is calm a semi-truck comes out of a corner causing Dom to crash into it. Proprio come tutto è calmo un semi-camion esce di un angolo causando Dom crash in esso. It sends his 1970 Dodge Charger flying in the air, apparently totaling it. E manda il suo 1970 Dodge Charger volare in aria, a quanto pare per un totale di esso. Brian then gets out of the car and runs to Dom. Brian poi esce dalla macchina e corre a Dom. He helps Dom out of the car, relatively unscathed, escaping with only a few cuts and a broken arm. Egli aiuta Dom fuori dalla macchina, relativamente indenne, in fuga con solo pochi tagli e un braccio rotto. They hear sirens in the distance. Sentono le sirene in lontananza. Brian looks at Dom with pity, knowing that he will be sent back to prison for his crimes. Brian guarda Dom con pietà, sapendo che sarà rispedito in prigione per i suoi crimini. He gives him the keys to his Supra, repaying his debt. Lui gli dà le chiavi della sua Supra, ripagare il suo debito. Dom shakes his head and drives off into the distance. Dom scuote la testa e spinge in lontananza. It is unknown what happened to the Supra after this, however, In the short film "Turbo-Charged Prelude," it is implied that Dom had abandoned the vehicle, when Brian is in a Texas diner and sees the newspaper headline "Vehicle Found Abandoned". Non si sa cosa è successo alla Supra dopo questo, però, nel cortometraggio "Prelude Turbo-Charged", è implicito che Dom aveva abbandonato il veicolo, quando Brian è in un diner del Texas e vede il titolo di giornale "Veicolo trovato abbandonato ". Considering how Dominic would have crossed into Mexico through California instead of Texas, this is most likely another vehicle all together. Considerando come Dominic avrebbe attraversato in Messico attraverso la California invece di Texas, questo è più probabile un altro veicolo tutti insieme. Either way, in the first movie post-credits scene, Dom is shown driving the Chevrolet Chevelle SS, implying that he no longer had the Supra. In entrambi i casi, nella prima scena di un film post-crediti, Dom viene mostrato alla guida della Chevrolet Chevelle SS, il che implica che non aveva la Supra. Parts and Performance The 1994 Toyota Supra featured in the film featured a twin-turbocharged 2,997 cc (2.997 L; 182.9 cu in) Toyota 2JZ-GTE I6 capable of producing 330 bhp and 315 lb.ft backed by a 6 speed V16x manual transmission. After heavy modification it produced 544 bhp @ 6800 revolutions per minute. Parts added to the car, including it's body kit and all performance upgrades are as' 'Engine/Performance:' 'Turbonetics T-66 ball bearing turbo, F-trim compressor, built by Performance Factory,' Turbonetics Delta II Wastegate, RPS Stainless steel/HTC coated custom header, 100 HP Nitrous Oxide System, by NOS, AEBS TurbDownpipe, Greddy front mount intercooler, Greddy Power Extreme exhaust system, Greddy Pro-Fec B Boost Controller, Greddy Power Pulleys, Greddy Oil Cooler Kit, Greddy TurbTimer, Greddy Boost, EGT, Oil Pressure and Water Temp gauges, Greddy Airinx Intake, Greddy steering wheel-mounted boost remote control device, Greddy Cam Gears, APEXi Blowoff valve, HKS Vein Pressure Converter,HKS Graphic Control Computer, HKS Injector Pulse Mo11 lb. Billet Flywheel, Powerhouse Racing ported/polished throttle body (traction d, fuse cover, relay cover, cruise control cover, ignition module cover and all brackets 'Styling:' 'Lamborghini DiablCandy Pearl Orange Paint,' Bomex Front spoiler, Bomex side/rear skirts, TRD Composite Hood, 1997 front turn signal updates, 1997 headlight updates, Underhood neon lighting system, HID Xenon gas headlight conversion, APR Aluminum bi-plane rear wing, Custom Troy Lee Graphics by Modern Image'' Tires: Yokohama AVS S1 285/30 and 255/35 R19 Wheels: Dazz/Racing Hart M5 Tuners, 19 incher’s Brakes: Stillen/AP Racing 14” front racing brakes, 6 piston caliper, w/slotted/drilled rotors Transmission: Gertrag Six-Speed gearbox with Stillway sequential adapter Suspension: Bilstein/Eibach coil-over suspension, Stillen sway bars, CuscFront strut tower bar, Energy Suspension urethane bushings all around Interior: Stitchcraft Viper blue suede upholstery, Sparco “Pista” Racing seats (15 lbs.), custom matching fabric w/harness holes, Carbon-fiber dashtrim by Trimmasters, AutMeter 5” Monster Tach, AutMeter “NOS ON” and “LOW OIL” warning lights, G-Tech PrAccelerometer, MFS Custom built roll cage, chromed, SparcSteering Wheel, SparcHarnesses, In Car Electronics: Clarion VRX8271 in dash TV/CD Changer controller, remote controlled, Clarion VMA6481 6” wide screen 2nd TV monitor in passenger airbag, Clarion VMA9181 5.5” 3rd TV monitor in trunk area, Clarion DSP9300 Digital Sound Processor, parametric EQ/Surround sound, Clarion CDC 635 CD Changer, Clarion SRS 1691 6 1” separates, Image Dynamics 6” separates, 2 Image Dynamics 12” woofers, 2 Phaze AudiTD1500 Tube Driver amplifiers, 1 Phaze AudiTD475 Tube Driver amplifier, Sony PlayStation 1, Sony PlayStation 2/DVD, Custom built electric-blue neon tubes for sound system back-lighting, Minolta 6450 VHS-C Camcorder, System design Performance Statistics Fast & Furious A Supra is seen on the tunnel run which Letty was involved in. Fast Five A black Supra with a twin turbo engine appears on the Rio racing seen and becomes part of the team's collection eventually. This car however is crashed by Rico Santos whilst practicing in the warehouse. Category:Cars Category:Tuners